Exploring First Hand
by Zammyownz007
Summary: Ken and his band of brave friends explore Runescape from a different angle.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN RUNESCAPE (I wish)

Some of my ideas are from random stories I read. One story in particular deserves special notoriety. That would be "Welcome to Runescape" by Calime07. It was a very well written story and her bubbly attitude added a lot to the ambiance of the story all together. I only wish that I was able to communicate with her when she was writing. Also, I'm pretty sure she has gone onto bigger and better things in her college life, so her RS Fan Fiction talents are left in the few stories she has written.

And now as Calime07 put it "On with the show!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken, wake up…." My mom pleaded, but got no response.

"KEN, UP NOW!" She shouted and I immediately lunged up, halfway falling off my bed.

"Sorry Mum" I apologized, stumbling half-asleep down the steps. I picked up my cell phone out of instinct, flipping it open and checking my messages. I quickly replied to some of the text messages, and finally reached the final one. The last one was an audio message. The sender sent it privately, but I viewed it anyway. It was entitled "Are you Interested?" There was a voice that was obviously being messed with, probably with some low-grade online device.

The message was as follows. "Zammyownz007, we have reason to believe you are an avid Runescape player and would like to offer you a chance of a lifetime. Log onto Runescape, go to the King Black Dragon lair, and open any chest." I nearly dropped my phone, along with his jaw. I quickly gathered my things and flew out the door, jumping the fence outside my house, and sprinted down the street. I took a shortcut through an abandoned shoe factory, over another chain link fence, and through a couple lawns. This cut about 10 minutes out of the normal commute, but was a lot of work. I ran up the lawn of my friend Max's house.

I grabbed the hidden key, slammed it into the lock, twisted it and nearly kicked down the door. I grabbed the key out, returned it to the hiding spot, and ran up the steps. There I found my friends Max and Jesse. They were on Max's desk, both with their laptops open, clicking away on the screen. They turned around when I entered.

"Hey what's goin' on man?" Max questioned.

"Yea you seem all sweaty" Jesse added.

"Dudes, you'll never believe what just happened! I just got this message from some mysterious guy and…." I was cut off by Max.

"Ken, didn't your parents talk about you not going to meet up with mysterious guys?" Max mimicked him and both of them busted up laughing.

"Shut up and let me finish" I snapped back and continued with my story.

"He said he knew I played Runescape and wants to make me an offer about something. He even knows my character name, pretty freaky huh?" I question, finally finished.

"I'll say, sounds surreal, but it's probably some noob scammer from school" Max said, shrugging it off and turning around to log back in, Jesse doing the same thing.

"Guys, this could be awesome, don't you want to at least try? I desperately questioned.

"Yea not really" They answered.

"I'll show you guys!" I yelled, halfway down the steps already. "They're gonna be so sorry!" I thought to myself as I returned home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment on it, and I do indeed still play Runescape, and my character name really is Zammyownz007. Have a nice day and push that feedback button!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Runescape

Well here is the one real look at my RS Fan Fiction skills. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Lair

I rushed home, past a bewildered mother who was wondering why I was home so soon. I ran upstairs and plopped down in front of the computer. I went on Runescape, read about the monthly updates, and continued to log in. Once on I began preparing myself for a quick trip to KBD Lair. I was never so thankful for the no-PKing update until right now. I've gone KBD killing before, mostly with Max, and we've been victorious, but I still would have never gone if PK-ing was still around. Just then Max Private Messaged me.

"Hey, come mole killing with us" He demanded.

"No, I'm busy, why do you insist on killing the giant mole anyway?" I questioned

"Because it's fun and I'm bored now let's go!" He demanded again

"Or is it because he killed you with your full Dharocks on?" I teased him.

"Shut up! You know that was an accident!" He replied.

"Yes, a very stupid and expensive accident, and for the last time, NO!" I replied.

_Authors Note That did happen to my friend Max. He was level 90 at the time._

I turned off my Private Chat to prevent any further interruptions. I threw on my black dragon hide, grabbed some super restore potions, my DDS and an anti-dragonfire shield. I teleported to Adourange, and made my way to the lever near the Mourners tower. I pulled it and was teleported deep into the wilderness. I slashed the web in my way and continued to the KBD lair. I kept a close eye out for any Revenants on my way there, but of course I didn't elude all of them. All of a sudden I was frozen in place, and was 20hp weaker. I clicked frantically at the screen, trying to get away. I broke loose and kept running towards the lair. I ran past the lesser demons and down the ladder. I pulled on the lever, only to be told I was telle-blocked.

"Stupid Revenants" I said aloud, talking to the spiders.

"Yea, I can't stand them either!" A voice came from across the room.

I jumped; quite startled at the random voice, then I realized what it was.

"Why hello mister spider, I didn't know you can talk!" I knelt down, face to face with the poisonous spider.

"Can you say…Zammyownz007?" I questioned the spider.

"Blimey mate what you doing!" said the mysterious voice again.

I heard where it came from this time. I grinned at the spider nervously, and slowly backed away into a corner.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I questioned the man hunched in the corner.

He looked badly injured. He was curled up in the corner, holding his stomach. I saw blood trickle from a large open wound in his side.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out with my homies'" he said sarcastically, gesturing to the spiders nipping at his boots. I guess you can be an inch from death and still be a smart aleck.

"Uhh..interesting…anything I can do for you…erm…homie?" I questioned, taking note to his injuries.

"Um, do you have anything to eat?" He desperately asked.

"I got a super restore potion, it'll help you" I said, tossing it to him.

He popped it open, downing the 4 dose pot in one gulp. Apparently this was just what he needed. He got back up and brushed himself off.

"Wow thanks a lot buddy!" He exclaimed and ran past the spiders and up the ladder.

"Don't people say goodbye anymore?" I questioned, again out loud.

I felt the telle-block lift off of me suddenly, and I lunged at the lever.

One spider looked at the other "I say old chap, he really had his knickers in a bunch" it said. "I do declare, what a rude man" the other spider replied.

I found myself in a seemingly in a large blank room, but I knew otherwise. I tiptoed along the edges of the lair, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I saw a chest in the distance, but the dragon also saw me. He inhaled deeply and released a large green energy ball at me. I quickly switched on Protect from Mage and ran for my life. I figured there was no point in taking the long way. I ran full force to the dragon, side stepping it, and continuing on my way. I then realized that I forgot to bring food, and my health was deteriorating. As I approached the chest, it opened by itself. I was so caught up in this phenomenon, that I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran full force into a rock embedded into the ground. I ran and stumbled at the same time, still aiming towards the chest. I heard the dragon inhale again, and knew I couldn't take another blast. I was again not paying attention, and fell right towards the chest, which seemed to be a giant black hole inside. I was almost entirely in this chest when I felt a burning pain, quickly looking back and realizing the dragon had made a direct hit on me. I couldn't maintain consciousness. I passed out, while falling into this bottomless chest. I was so close, how could I have come so close, and die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------And that's all she wrote ladies and gents. Please remember to review my story as you are able. All useful criticism is welcome, anything else will be ignored. Thanks in advance. Please let me know if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 2

**EmperorMoo4prez  
**I like the story and i hope you continue it!

**Krazyhawk  
**CONTINUE! I really like this story

**Krazyhawk  
**After you reviewed my story i looked for any stories you wrote. This story is great and very interesting.

Thanks for the fans that I've already started to get, and here is CHAPTER 2!

--

"AHHH!!" Thud I made a loud noise as I collided with another player.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl proclaimed, pushing me off her and standing up.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss" I apologized, still bewildered by what just happened.

"It's OK, just watch were your g….Oh my god!" She screamed, pointing at my back.

"WHAT! Is it a spider? SPIDER!" I frantically spun around, slapping at my back.

"No, you're back is burnt!" She exclaimed, digging through her pack, pulling out a water-skin and pouring water on me.

"Ahh!!" I could feel my flesh steam, realizing the pain my body was in. Then I realized something.

"Wait, if if that REALLY hurt, then I'm REALLY here!!" I panicked, and starting to realize the problem I now faced.

"Oh, your one of THOSE people! Sorry sir, I have no spare change" She said strangely, and started to slowly back away, pulling out a rune dagger from her pack, with a strange inscription on it.

I started to calm down, "No, I mean I'm really in this game!" I tried to explain myself, without freaking out my newly found acquaintance.

"Huh? You're saying you're REALLY playing? Then dance, but don't do an emote." She challenged me.

"Ok, get ready to be proved wrong" I started to bust out my robot moves. I started with my hands in fists, elbows straight out to my sides, arms up. Instead of dancing like a robot though, my foot automatically picked up, and my leg stuck straight out, and kicked back and forth, and then the other leg repeated.

"That's what I thought you stupid noob!" She exclaimed, pushing me backwards into the fountain.

I just sat there in the fountain, figured I needed a bath anyway and decided to just lay there.

"Hey kid, get out of the fountain!" A guard ordered, walking over to me.

I looked around, and seen an iron-clad guard running towards me, waving his spear at me.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, realizing I had no armour or weapons to defend myself. That's when I realized the rune dagger hanging around his belt, with the same strange inscription on it.

"That's my ticket to survival!" I said to myself, as the guard neared me. I jumped out of the fountain, and braced myself for combat. I grabbed my pack, and put it over my arm, as a makeshift shield. The guard realized that I wasn't going down without a fight. He lunged his spear at me, and stabbed my pack. It stuck fast in my pack and I twisted my arm, getting a grip on the spear, and pulled it, getting the guard off his balance. I grabbed the dagger in one swift motion, and had it at the guard's neck in a flash.

"Where did you get this dagger?" I questioned him, slowly pulling him into a nearby alley.

"I don't have to tell you anything peasant!" He snarled, struggling to pull my arm away from his neck.

"Wrong answer!" I snapped, kneeing the guard in the kidney, making him keel over and release his grip, and the sliced his carotid artery.

The guard fell to the floor, still convulsing as his muscles tensed and relaxed for the last time. I looted his body, taking his spear, armour and gold. After that I continued on my way to find that mysterious girl again.

--OK, there is Chapter 2 ladies and gents. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
